


Can't sleep?

by sneefiee



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Kissing, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneefiee/pseuds/sneefiee
Summary: i did this for my own enjoyment . its really short and crappy tho ,,
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Sniff
Kudos: 1





	Can't sleep?

"Moomiiiin! Moomin! Moomintroll!" Sniff said, placing his paw on Moomin's shoulder while he was asleep.

"What is it, Sniff?" Moomin opened one eye and said. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Sniff asked. 

"Go ahead, I'll make some room for you." Moomin said, scooting over. "Thanks!" Sniff layed down next to Moomintroll. 

Sniff kept pawing at Moomin and stroking his back, while wrapping himself up in the blanket and trembling. "I think he's deep asleep now..." Sniff thought to himself. Since he had been asleep, Sniff curled up into a ball next to him and kept trying to go to sleep but he felt unreasonably scared. 

"Moomin...Are you awake?" He asked as he got on top of the white troll. Without a second thought, he bit Moomin out of no where on his shoulder. "Agh!" Moomin grunted.

Sniff hid under the blanket and whimpered. "I'm sorry...!"

"Oh, no worries. It's alright! Did you need anything?" Moomin asked 

"I-I'm scared..." Sniff muttered looking away. 

"Why? Are you alright?" Moomin asked, patting Sniff's back.

"I have no idea, I just feel scared..."

"Eh?" Moomin hugged Sniff.

"Wha- What are you doing, Moomin?" Sniff asked seeing Moomin get on him and hug him. "Don't worry about it." Moomin said in a whisper. 

"Moomin...! You're squishing me!" Sniff said as he tried to get Moomin off of him. "Oh, I didn't realize that." Moomin said, sarcastically as he groped Sniff's chest making him let out a small, quiet moan. "Ah..! Stop...!" Sniff said, trying to hide the fact he enjoyed it. 

Moomin didn't stop, he just squished Sniff's chest. "Agh!!!" Sniff yelled. "Shhh...mama and papa are gonna hear us..." Moomin whispered into his ear. 

Moomin started rubbing Sniff's shoulders and licking his neck making his face turn red. "Moomin...! It feels weird!" he said while letting out small moans. "Are you enjoying this?" Moomin asked. Sniff just looked away with out a response, until Moomin started rubbing his ears.

"Ah! Enough!" Sniff shouted as he tried to fold his ears. "Shh...They're still sensitive, aren't they?" Moomin said, still rubbing them. "Yeah..." 

Moomin just ignored what sniff said and started licking his ear and petting his belly. "S-stop! This is weird!" Sniff tried to get away, completely denying that he was enjoying it.

"Sniff, you don't have to hide it any longer..." Moomin said, kissing Sniff on the cheek and hugging him tightly. "Y-you're squishing me...!" Sniff said.

Moomin started rubbing Sniff in his lower stomach, near his crotch and putting his finger in Sniff's mouth. Sniff managed to get Moomin's finger out of his mouth and said "I think I wanna go to sleep now...".

Moomin didn't say anything but just tackled him and hugged him tightly while laying down. "Are you still scared?" He asked. "No... I feel comfortable in a strange way..." 

Moomin held Sniff close to him and nuzzled him as he went to sleep. Sniff wrapped his tail around Moomin's and also went to sleep


End file.
